


Together

by blue_cage (zhyn)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/blue_cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry from dreamwidth hikaru no go comm deathmatch 2012 for team Ichigaya under the author name Kageyama.</p>
<p>Summary: A cliche, but in the future they looked back at their insei days as some of the sweetest times of their youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

A cliche, but in the future they look back at their insei days as some of the sweetest times of their youth. Isumi likes to talk about his trips to China, and still takes the time off his busy match and teaching schedule to fly over for international tournaments. Waya will push and prod at his students the way he did his fellow insei, and somehow ends up assisting with the Go Institute's insei classes. Shindou's net sessions are popular hangouts for both professionals and amateurs.

They will meet up, and reminisce over sushi and ramen. (Occasionally Isumi can goad them to go for something else - eel, or even that one time he actually got his wish for doughnuts) Afterwards, they will go to an out-of-the way Go salon to try getting the people to do a mini-tournament with them. It never works out - go club regulars know their faces, so they usually end up in the middle of the crowd, giving lessons to their admirers.

Whenever they encounter insei at the Go institute they eye them fondly. Waya will nudge Isumi, and Shindou will flash a grin and wave at them. The insei are used to them by now, and wave back. Together these three former insei, now pillars supporting the go world, give one last glance at the younger generation, and talk about the latest kifu.

**Author's Note:**

> Man oh man, this vid. I have to be honest, I've never worked with Windows movie maker before this challenge, so there's the occasional sped-up animation to match the timing of the song. Overall I was happy with this, it worked out well with what I wanted to convey, and though on looking back I really should not have added the ficlet, it's water under the bridge. ^_^; Song used for the fanvid is Monkey Majik's Together.


End file.
